Queen of Darkness
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Ever wonder what happend to Jim after he died? Well this story will explaine everything. Don"t like dont read.


Queen of darkness

Jim remebered Sherlocks words in his mind, "You want me to shake hands with you in hell. I shall not disappoint you."

He had figured his equal to bad things had to end between them. Jim then opened his eyes expecting to be laying on concrete, but insted found himself laying in a comfortible bed with black covers. "Well this is different," he said taking in his surrondings. The room he was in was quite pretty. The rest of it was just as the bed was, black curtains.

"Boy someone sure likes black," he said. He then felt the back of his head and noticed it was still in pain, but there was no hole in the back of it. If anything it was held up.

"Ok thats really weird. I'm supposed to be dead. I shot myself," Jim said aloud. Nothing made since. He then heard the door open and a blonde woman with a black dress.

"Oh you are dead," she said.

"Ok, so if I am, shouldn't I be in hell?" he asked.

"That's where you are," she said.

"Again wait you're telling me this is hell?" he asked her.

"Yes it is. I'm Mia by the way and you are James Moriarty," she said.

"I prefer Jim, but how did you know my name?"

"Oh we know the names of all the new arivels that come here, but the mistress talks about you most of all," said Mia.

"Mistress? Who is this Misstriss of yours?" Jim asked.

"No one knows her real name she has many different ones. She asked me to look after you until you woke up. She is right though, you are handsome," she said.

Jim had to admit that he wes flattered by this, but some things still did not make sense to him. "I would like to talk to her, if you don't mind," said Jim.

"Yes. She wants to see you," said Mia handing Jim a black robe. "Put that on and come with me." Jim didn't even want to think about what had happend to his suit. He did what she said and put the robe on. He then followed her down the coridor and as he did he noticed a few others. They looked different, like from a scary movie. Jim then looked away and countinued to follow Mia. She then came to a door and opened it. "My queen, I have brought our guesst with me," she said.

"Good. Bring him in." Jim then stepped inside and noticed another woman. Her hair was a beautiful shade of black that went to her waist. Like Mia she wore a dark dress, but hers looked more like a ball gown. It was like in the fairytales. He liked it. Her dress also didn't have any sleeves or straps. Her eyes were a dark shade of green. Jim had never seen anything more beautiful. "That will do Mia. Leave us please," she said. At this Mia went out the door leaving Jim with her. "Hello," she said. Jim didn't know what to say. "Come over here," she said as she pointed to a seat beside her. Jim then walked over and took the seat. "I hope you are enjoying it. Did Mia look after you well?" she asked.

"Yes she did."

"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since you first arrived. I think I like you even more awake," she said.

"So, what should I call you?" asked Jim.

"Feel free to give me what ever name you want," she said.

This woman really was weird. "Ok, um... How about Lillith?" he said.

"Oh I love that," she said. "So, I waited for you to wake up because I wanted to talk to you about something," said Lillith touching his face. Her fingers felt warm against his cheek. He wanted to just lean into her touch, but decided against it.

"So, this is hell. Did you fix my head?" he asked.

"Yes," said Lillith. "You seem a little stressed out."

"Why would I be? I got rid of Sherlock Holmes didn't I?" said Jim.

"No you didn't. Sherlock Holmes is still alive," said Lillith.

What? Jim didn't believe what he hadn just heard. How could he have survived? So I was cheated. Well I will have to fix that. "Then can you send me home?" he asked Lillith.

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You still don't know who I am, do you?" she said.

"No, I don't," said Jim.

"I'm the ruler of this place. Have you got it yet?" Lillith asked.

"Are you trying to say you're the devil?" Jim asked.

"Yes, James Moriarty. That is my point. You really are smart. I like that in a man and the reason that you can't leave is because you are going to become my new husband," Lillth said.

"What? Marry you? Not a chance," said Jim.

"You don't have much of a choice," said Lillth. With this her finger nails grew longer as she reached for him. "Back in the criminal world you may have been the top guy, but I hold the upper hand down here. There is no leaving here. You're mine now," she said pinning him to the wall. Jim now felt scared. "Understand?" Lillth asked.

Jim didn't know how else to help himself so he said, "Yes. Now please let me go," he said.

"Mia," she called.

"Yes my queen?"

"Take Jim here back to his room would you?" Lillith demanded.

"Of course."

Jim then got up off the floor. Before he left Lillith took his face in her hand. "I look forward to seeing you soon on our wedding night. There is so much I want to do with you," she said as she let go.

Jim couldn't wait to get out of there as Mia led him back to the room. Jim then layed down on the bed. I hate this place and worst of all Sherlock isn't even dead. I was cheated plus the devil wants to marry me. Ok, actually some of it does sound kind of fun. He then took off the robe and laid down. He was closing his eyes wondering what Lillith had planned for him.


End file.
